Drawings
by xsplashofcolorx
Summary: Rapunzel really likes to draw people...even if they don't want to be drawn. One-shot. Please review!


Rapunzel really likes to draw people. Sometimes she finds herself trailing behind her friends as she hurriedly sketches a beautiful expression she saw on the face of a stranger passing by. She's often found on a bench somewhere, people-watching for her next target. It's well known around Hogwarts of what she's been up to lately, and most try to stay out of sight because of it. Those that are unaware, or maybe just keenly interested, soon find themselves as the subject of a glorious sketch that's lain carefully atop their beds. No one knew how she managed to get them there. After the first few arrivals, rumors spread around the old castle like wildfire.

"I bet you she's friends with all the ghosts in the school," she heard a first-year Gryffindor whisper one day. She couldn't help but give a small smile as another idea was suggested from the girl's friend, "I heard she invented a new spell that allows her into all the common rooms. What I wouldn't give for that!"

Despite the unlimited suggestions, no one could really figure it out. So Rapunzel continued her little game, until the day Merida DunBroch received her sketch.

"PUUUUNZ!"

Rapunzel awoke with a start, automatically scolding Merida for yelling in a library, when she noticed the homework she'd been drooling on. "Oh no! This was supposed to be done by now so I could finish Irene's portrait!" She scrambled to pile her notes together, Merida completely forgotten in her pursuit of organization. She was startled out of her thoughts when a warm hand grabbed her wrist, turning Rapunzel to face Merida abruptly. "Oh…Hey Mer,"She grinned sheepishly beneath one of her books, "How's it going?"

"Oh don't act all innocent with me, wee lamb. I know what you've been up to!" Merida suddenly shoved a paper into the guilty face of Rapunzel. "Look, Merida…I know I said I wouldn't but-"

She was interrupted by Hiccup bursting into the room and blushing a furious red as he stuttered on words, "R-Rapunzel, while I appreciate y-your artwork, I really d-don't think-"

"Can it fishbone!" Immediate silence followed Merida's outburst. Although the second she lay eyes on him she began blushing as well. She shook her head and focused on Rapunzel, holding up her artwork. "Punz, why on Earth did you draw me like this? I look…well…I look ridiculous!" Hiccup's jaw dropped and he carefully watched Rapunzel as she took in her harsh words. Merida looked shocked and immediately was filled by guilt with recognition of what she had just said and from the hurt look on Punz's face.

Her mouth was slightly open, a small gasp escaping her lips as she took in Merida's words. Shame flushed her face and she dropped her gaze to her hands in her lap, fiddling with her hair. "I-I'm sorry guys. I didn't know it would make you two so upset…It's just that it was such an amazing night and you two were so adorable! I just had to! The stars were shining so wonderfully bright as you gazed into each other's eyes and-"

Hiccup rushed to intercept her, "Okay Rapunzel it's alright! I get it, you're just expressing yourself!" He smiled kindly at her, knowing full well how hard that could be. "Just please…next time ask our permission before you draw something so…" His blush returned even brighter, causing Merida to turn pink as well.

"Oh." Was all Rapunzel managed to reply as she watched them shyly glancing at one another, her hands itching for a quill. Then, Merida turned to her once again, her expression much softer and forgiving. "I'm sorry I lashed out Punz. I was kind of…," She trailed off and stole another glance at Hiccup, before closing her eyes and letting out a hard breath, "Embarrassed."

"Embarrassed about what, bedhead?" Jack's sudden input gave Rapunzel and Hiccup a start, while Merida quickly opened her eyes and scowled at him. Rapunzel quickly hid her face further beneath her hair as Hiccup scrambled to hide his sketch, still careful to avoid wrinkling it. "None of your business, snow boy," Merida grumbled under her breath. She knew Hiccup and Rapunzel didn't like them fighting, although Jack continued to tease her profusely. Patience was unfortunately not a skill she picked up from her mother's dreadful lectures.

Rapunzel's quiet little, "Good morning, Jack!" could barely be heard underneath her layers upon layers of hair, but a visible shade of light pink could be seen on Jack's cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. He then chuckled softly and said good morning back. Hiccup raised a brow and looked between the two, noticing many suspicious changes in his two friends. His gaze met Merida's and her confused head shake said it all. Something was definitely going on there.

"So what am I missing out on here, Punzie? This has got to be something juicy if our red-haired lassie is embarrassed," Jack said as he strode over and sat against the desk, next to Rapunzel's clump of hair. He absent-mindedly began fiddling with it as Hiccup and Merida mumbled some incoherent words and Rapunzel became very interested in her hands. Then he noticed the corner of paper sticking out from beneath Hiccup's sweater. "What's this?"

All three jumped towards him with surprising speed, but he was too quick. Soon, Jack held the paper high above their heads and was regarding it with a greatly amused smirk. "Wow, Punzie, this is amazing! You really captured their likeness." He paused and then turned towards Merida with wink, "Or should I say…lovey-doveyness"

Merida roared and leaped at him, trying to rip the paper from his hands. At the same time, Hiccup the ever peaceful one jumped between the emerging fight and Rapunzel screamed in terror for her artwork. Chairs were knocked down, papers were strewn across the room, and poor Rapunzel was left with her beautiful sketch torn apart in her hands.


End file.
